spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Bracken Ridge North
Bracken Ridge North is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, 127RWU, 024RPT, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 369RWU, 618RVD, 977RVD, XQ23HG (formerly 686RWU), Tympfan06, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Despite the name of this Sesame Street parody, Bracken Ridge North, this parody has no relations (connections) to Brisbane City Council and does not sit in Bracken Ridge, a suburb of Brisbane, Australia. However, Bracken Ridge North mixes characters from Monkey Island series and various Disney (incl. Junior) series, including Poppy Peepleson, which serves as Big Bird. Bracken Ridge North only parodies the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020) except Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. Interesting features present in Bracken Ridge North included: * Poppy Peepleson from Vampirina plays Big Bird; * Guybrush Threepwood and Elaine Marley play both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Bob is played by Penny Gadget; * Nick Wilde plays Biff and Sultan plays Sully; * Kiara plays one-half of Two-Headed Monster with the other half played by Kion; * Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph plays Grover; * Baby Kermit from 2018 Muppet Babies pays Elmo; * Princess Isabel plays Count von Count, Princess Peach plays Countess von Dahling, and Rapunzel plays Countess von Backwards; * Rosita is played by Goldie Locks, Zoe is played by Little Red Riding Hood; * Rosie from Caillou plays Grundgetta, and; * Bracken Ridge North uses the Toowong font (aka ' Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]) to display its episode numbers at the beginning during the first 23 seasons. Characters & The Gang * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Bob - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gagdet) * Gordon - Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island series) * Susan - Elaine Marley (Monkey Island series) * Cookie Monster - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Kermit the Frog - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Maria - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Luis - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Guy Smiley - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Countess von Dahling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Biff - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sully - Sultan (Aladdin) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Herry Monster - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Ovejita - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Largo LaGrande (Monkey Island) * David - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Linda - Captain Dread (Monkey Island) * Miles - Pepe le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Olivia - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Gabi - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Big Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Bob MI1 cover art.jpg|Guybrush Threepwood as Gordon Elaine Marley.png|Elaine Marley as Susan Alice.png|Alice as Cookie Monster Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Kermit the Frog Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Bert 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Ernie Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Edna Peepleson.jpg|Edna Peepleson as Granny Bird JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Maria Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Luis Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Countess von Backwards IMG 0532.PNG|Princess Peach as Countess von Dahling IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Biff Sultan.png|Sultan as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Horatio Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Herry Monster DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Largo legrande.jpg|Largo LeGrande as Mr. Hooper Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as David Captain-dread.png|Captain Dread as Linda Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Miles Belle.png|Belle as Olivia Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Gina Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Bracken Ridge North Season 1 (1969-1970) * Bracken Ridge North Season 2 (1970-1971) * Bracken Ridge North Season 3 (1971-1972) * Bracken Ridge North Season 4 (1972-1973) * Bracken Ridge North Season 5 (1973-1974) * Bracken Ridge North Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Bracken Ridge North Season 8 (1976-1977) * Bracken Ridge North Season 9 (1977-1978) * Bracken Ridge North Season 10 (1978-1979) * Bracken Ridge North Season 11 (1979-1980) * Bracken Ridge North Season 12 (1980-1981) * Bracken Ridge North Season 13 (1981-1982) * Bracken Ridge North Season 14 (1982-1983) * Bracken Ridge North Season 15 (1983-1984) * Bracken Ridge North Season 16 (1984-1985) * Bracken Ridge North Season 17 (1985-1986) * Bracken Ridge North Season 18 (1986-1987) * Bracken Ridge North Season 19 (1987-1988) * Bracken Ridge North Season 20 (1988-1989) * Bracken Ridge North Season 21 (1989-1990) * Bracken Ridge North Season 22 (1990-1991) * Bracken Ridge North Season 23 (1991-1992) * Bracken Ridge North Season 24 (1992-1993) * Bracken Ridge North Season 25 (1993-1994) * Bracken Ridge North Season 26 (1994-1995) * Bracken Ridge North Season 27 (1995-1996) * Bracken Ridge North Season 28 (1996-1997) * Bracken Ridge North Season 29 (1997-1998) * Bracken Ridge North Season 30 (1998-1999) * Bracken Ridge North Season 31 (2000) * Bracken Ridge North Season 32 (2001) * Bracken Ridge North Season 33 (2002) * Bracken Ridge North Season 34 (2003) * Bracken Ridge North Season 35 (2004) * Bracken Ridge North Season 36 (2005) * Bracken Ridge North Season 37 (2006) * Bracken Ridge North Season 38 (2007) * Bracken Ridge North Season 39 (2008) * Bracken Ridge North Season 40 (2009-2010) * Bracken Ridge North Season 41 (2010) * Bracken Ridge North Season 42 (2011-2012) * Bracken Ridge North Season 43 (2012-2013) * Bracken Ridge North Season 44 (2013-2014) * Bracken Ridge North Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * Bracken Ridge North Season 47 (2017) * Bracken Ridge North Season 48 (2017-2018) * Bracken Ridge North Season 49 (2018-2019) * Bracken Ridge North Season 50 (2019-2020) * Bracken Ridge North images of seasons Logos and intro history * Bracken Ridge North logos * Bracken Ridge North animated opening sequences Character images * Bracken Ridge North character images Direct-to-video * Bracken Ridge North Presents: Follow That Vampirina’s Friend (1985) * Christmas Eve on Bracken Ridge North (1978) Category:Bracken Ridge North Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:127RWU Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:369RWU Category:618RVD Category:977RVD Category:XQ23HG Category:Tympfan06 Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Vampirina Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Monkey Island Category:Zootopia Category:Sofia the First Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Brisbane City Council